


(Podfic of) Let the Cameras Roll by TransfixedDream

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny adjusted to college life quickly, eventually working his way into the amateur porn industry. Things are going great until he unwittingly books a shoot with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Let the Cameras Roll by TransfixedDream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let the Cameras Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858933) by [transfixeddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream). 



**Title:** Let the Cameras Roll

**Author:** Transfixeddream

**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Danny/Stiles

**Rating:** Explicit

**Author Summary:** Danny adjusted to college life quickly, eventually working his way into the amateur porn industry. Things are going great until he unwittingly books a shoot with Stiles.

Cover art by the lovely [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 47:02

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Let%20The%20Cameras%20Roll%20by%20Transfixeddream.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**

 


End file.
